13's Lost Past part 1
by WerewolfPirate-Capt.JackLucian
Summary: Welcome to pt 1 of how 13 found the 'Original 9! 13 and 15 are my OC's from '9'. They are the only characters that belong to me, all others are Shane Acker's. I posted pictures of 13 here: werewolf-pirate. Come visit me!


13's Lost Past Pt. 1

The normally peaceful Clan was suddenly turned upside down as the Machines closed in on the group of StitchPunks. This was new - as the Machines had never attacked before.

Up until now, the only Machines that attacked people were in the movies.

One StitchPunk in particular, was fearful of the looming Beasts - the leader of the Clan, 10.

Worriedly, he turned to his apprentice, a tall StitchPunk who happened to be the youngest in the Clan.

"13! You have to get out of here! If they catch you, they'll KILL you!"

"But, 10, what about you and the others?!"

"We'll be alright. We'll stall them as long as we can while you get out of here."

10 said, turning to see a Lizard Beast charge into the Main Center.

The beast was horrible-looking- the skeleton was still that of a giant lizard, skull and all, although the rest of it's body was made up of complex machinery, the likes of which 13 never saw before.

"10, I won't leave you!"

"No. You HAVE to get out of here!" 10 said, having just enough time to knock a Machine backwards with his spear.

"Here." 10 said, turning once again to face his Apprentice.

"Take this." 10 putting his pin in 13's hands. That pin had always been 10's symbol- much like 1's cape and hat, 10 was never seen without it.

"10 . .. ." 13 said sadly, knowing what it meant.

"You have to go now." 10 said turning back in time to see 12 being torn apart by the Lizard Beast.

"10, I WON'T - "

13's protest was interrupted by a swing from 10's spear.

"This is NOT a request - I'm ORDERING you to leave!" 10 boomed, pointing the spear end at 13's chest where the zipper pull hung.

13 couldn't help but feel hurt.

"GO. Get OUT of here!" His mentor roared, and the Lizard Beast turned to face them.

10 gasped in fear as the Beast charged at the youngest StitchPunk, who still had so much to learn about the world and how to defend himself in it.

In a flash, 10 knocked 13 out of the way only to be caught in it's jaws instead.

"10!!" 13 started running after them.

"No! You MUST leave!"

13 hesitated.

The Machines had now successfully taken over their Clan.

"Go on." 10 yelled.

"You must survive. Find the Original 9. They will help you. Go - find the one named 0."

He said tossing 13 his spear.

Sadly, 13 turned and ran - his own cowardice overriding every other emotion in him.

A few hours later, he finally stopped running and sat on a pile of rubbish.

He sighed sadly, clutching 10's spear and pin to him.

"What have I done?!"

Images of the Lizard Beast that killed his family haunted his mind.

A sudden noise nearby made 13 jump.

"No . .. " He gasped in disbelief, as the Lizard Beast appeared before him.

The Beast made a quick swipe at him, which tore off the zipper pull and sent 13 flying backwards until he hit a brick wall, knocking him unconscious. Limply, 13 fell into a small hole in the ground.

The Beast tried desperately for hours to get the young StitchPunk, but eventually gave up and walked away, defeated.

When 13 finally came to, a few days had passed, and all his memories of his past life with the other StitchPunks were gone with them.

"Wh - what am I doing here?" He groaned, and gasped as he saw his body.

"WHAT am I?!"

He noticed the pin and the spear that landed not too far from him and picked them up, putting the pin inside him.

Shakily, he managed to climb out of the hole only to see the devastation of the world.

"What happened . . . . ?"

To be continued . . . . . . . . . .

This is my OC from the movie '9'.

The only characters I own ae 13 and 15, everyone else belongs to Shane Acker.

If you like him, thre's mor cming,as well as how he was created (2 different options!!)

Also you can find me and all he great art on my Deviant art page, .com

**HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!! ^^)**


End file.
